


Resolution

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: As final exams creep closer, Will becomes more and more stressed out.  Nico, hoping to ease some of Will's tension, suggests a creative approach to studying for anatomy and physiology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying for physiology and this suddenly appeared on my computer. I offer no excuses or apologies.

“You home, Will?” Nico called as walked into their apartment after finishing his classes for the day, pulling off his shoes and hanging up his keys. 

“At the table,” Will answered from the kitchen.

Nico sighed.  He didn’t think Will had left the kitchen table for a few weeks – other than to sleep (which he did little of, and sometimes without leaving the table), shower (which Nico thought he could stand to do more often), or go to class.  As finals came nearer, Will became more and more stressed out. 

Nico hadn’t seen the tabletop since Will had taken up residence there – it was covered by Will’s laptop, papers, notebooks, binders, and textbooks that Will insisted were all important.  Nico had since moved to the living room to eat.  Will sometimes joined him, but more often, he ate while he studied.  Nico was trying to not get bothered by it and he did his best to take care of him – he knew Will was stressed, and Will always cared for Nico when _he_ got anxious.  Bearing that in mind, Nico had made an effort to be as sensitive as he knew Will always was for him – leaving him alone and keeping quiet while he was studying, bringing him meals and snacks, and he’d even taken to forcing himself to wake up early to make their coffee so Will could sneak in a few extra minutes of sleep.  Nico had his own exams, of course, but he wasn’t enrolled in as many classes as Will.  Will had to take on a large course load in order to finish all his premed requirements by the following year.

A few nights ago, when they’d climbed into bed together after Nico had convinced his overworked boyfriend to rest, Will had told him that he was grateful for everything Nico had done.  He’d apologized for not being attentive, and promised that as soon as their exams were over, they’d take some time for themselves.

And that was fine with Nico – he understood how important this was to Will.  He knew, from watching Will struggle, just how much hard work it took.  But he still worried that Will would burn himself out.

And right now, judging from the way Will was holding his head in his hands, he needed a distraction.

Nico went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders from behind.  He was relieved to smell the fragrance of Will’s shampoo and to feel the slight dampness of his hair, meaning that Will had just showered.  “Hey,” Nico whispered, kissing Will’s temple.

Will let his head tip back, humming comfortably as Nico moved his hands to massage Will’s shoulders.  “Hey.  I’m kinda busy right now, Nico.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nico said, circling his thumbs at the base of Will’s neck.  “I just wanted to check on you, see if you needed anything.  I’ll leave you alone if you want.”

Will sighed through his nose.  “It’s okay.  I could use a break.”

Nico pressed his lips to the crown of Will’s head.  “Whatcha working on?”

“Studying for anatomy and physiology,” Will answered as he leaned back into Nico’s touch.

“Want help?” Nico asked, nuzzling his cheek.

Will raised an eyebrow.  “And how are you planning on helping me study for anatomy and physiology, Death Baby?” he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Nico considered.  He’d actually meant that he’d sit with Will on the couch and go through his ridiculously large pile of index cards, but if Will was looking for something _else...._

Well, he was fine with that, too.

“You want me to be your model?” he asked, teeth catching Will’s earlobe.  “I don’t mind.  You can teach me all about the human body – and you know, they say one of the best ways to learn is to teach.”

Will laughed.  “True.  But you’re a little overdressed if you want to be my _model_.”

“Whatever you say, Dr. Solace,” Nico answered, pulling back from Will and tugging his shirt off his head.  Will turned in his seat to watch, his cheeks tinged pink with excitement.  “Why don’t we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?”  Nico leaned down to press his lips against Will’s before walking towards their bedroom – only kissing him long enough to leave him wanting more. 

Nico heard Will scrambling to follow behind him.  Halfway to their room, Will caught his hand and spun him around to kiss him properly and led Nico the rest of the way like that – his lips locked with Nico’s, his fingers in Nico’s hair – and only narrowly avoided stepping on Nico’s feet a few times.

Nico pushed Will off when they got through the door to their room so that he could climb on their bed.  Propping himself up on his elbows, Nico jerked his head to gesture for Will to come over.  When Will crawled over him, he kissed up Nico’s bare chest and neck before he started to take off the rest of Nico’s clothes like he was unwrapping a gift on Christmas. 

“So, what are you going to teach me today?” Nico asked as Will nuzzled his bare skin. 

Will hummed and kissed over his ribs before he asked, “How much do you know about the sexual response cycle?”

Nico raised an eyebrow.  The truth was, Nico _did_ know about the sexual response cycle – he’d taken a basic biology course the semester before – but he was very interested in discovering how Will was planning to teach him. 

“What’s that, Dr. Solace?” Nico asked innocently.

“Well, Mr. di Angelo,” Will began, stripping off his t-shirt.  “The sexual response cycle is a theory that was presented in the 1960’s, proposing a four-stage sequence of the human response to sexual stimulation.  I’ll break it down by stage for you.”  Will tossed his shirt onto the floor and lowered himself to kiss Nico again.  “The first stage is excitation,” Will said against Nico’s lips.  “The excitation phase is characterized by increased heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing rate.  In males, the penis begins to harden.  Testicles swell and are drawn closer to the body.”

“Really?” Nico asked, laying back on the pillows as Will kissed down his jaw.  “But Dr. Solace, what makes that happen?”

“Various kinds of stimulation,” Will answered as he mouthed at Nico’s neck.  “Viewing erotic images, kissing, touching – anything arousing.  As stimulation increases, the body will approach the second stage of the cycle.”

“What’s the second stage?” Nico asked, like a curious student might ask a professor a question. 

“Plateau,” Will said.  “Characteristics of the plateau phase are similar to those in the excitement phase, but greatly intensified.”

Nico sighed as Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist.  “Wow, Dr. Solace, that’s so cool!” he exclaimed in a rehearsed tone, like an exceptionally bad actor reading lines straight from a script.  “Can you show me?”

Will giggled against Nico’s chest, his shoulders shaking as he tried to control himself.  “I can’t take you seriously right now,” he admitted, glancing back up at Nico.  “But yeah, I’ll show you.  To get to the plateau phase, you will need to be aroused further.  I’m going to touch you more.”

“No complaints here,” Nico said with a smirk.  Will grinned mischievously and continued to kiss Nico’s exposed skin, sucking and licking every so often, until Nico said, “Actually, I have a request.”

Will pulled back and looked at Nico again.  “Yes, Mr. di Angelo?”

“You said that viewing erotic images was stimulating, right?” Nico asked.  “Can you take your clothes off?”

Will smirked at Nico before crawling off of him and standing beside the bed.  Nico propped himself up on his elbows to watch Will pop open the button on his jeans and he made a show of licking his lips as Will dragged his pants down his thighs.  Will blushed and laughed, kicking his jeans aside before taking off his socks.  He caught Nico’s eyes as he pulled down his briefs – and Nico was very pleased to see that his boyfriend was half-hard already. 

“That erotic enough for you?” Will asked as he tossed away his underwear.

“For now,” Nico replied.  Some other day, he’d have Will take his time and put on a little show for him. 

Will fell back on top of Nico and kissed him again, biting on his lower lip gently and feeling up Nico’s sides.  Nico hummed happily into Will’s mouth before Will moved one hand down to cup Nico’s groin.  He wrapped a loose fist around Nico’s cock and stroked him slowly, smirking against Nico’s lips when Nico moaned at the touch. 

“During excitation, blood flows to the erectile tissue in the penis, causing it to enlarge and harden,” Will said absently, twisting his hand around Nico’s dick.  “It’s normal for the erection to wane and return a few times throughout the course of excitation, but the penis will remain erect during plateau.”  Will nibbled at Nico’s neck as he continued to stroke his cock, now only using the tips of his fingers – teasing Nico instead of giving him the pressure he desperately wanted.  “So, Nico.  Should I teach you about the prostate?”

Will spoke in a teasing tone, but Nico could tell that he was being serious; he was legitimately asking Nico where he wanted this to go.  Smiling, Nico pulled Will in for a kiss and said, “Yeah.  Teach me, Dr. Solace.”

Will flushed crimson – a reaction that pleased Nico greatly – and then he assaulted Nico’s mouth with a rough kiss.  Nico made a sound in surprise before giggling, happily allowing Will to guide his lips open so he could slip his tongue in.  He registered Will shifting as his lips stayed locked with Nico’s, reaching out to their nightstand and rummaging through the drawer until he was able to find the lube.  When he pulled back and opened the bottle to drizzle it on his fingers, Nico took the opportunity to admire the blush dusting Will’s face.

Will cleared his throat.  “Anal stimulation is a common practice in both heterosexual and homosexual couples,” he said, his tone even and professional despite his pink cheeks.  Capping the bottle and tossing it aside, Will leaned back over Nico and reached between his legs to gently massage his entrance.  “Right now, I’m touching your exterior sphincter.”

Nico gagged.  “Oh, my gods, Will.  Don’t say sphincter.  It’s not a sexy word.”

“But that’s what it’s called!” Will insisted, even as he started to prod inside Nico.

“I know that’s what it’s called!” Nico snapped, breaking off to groan as Will played with his rim.  “It’s still unsexy.”

Will chuckled, continuing to gently rub around Nico’s hole, just barely pushing in.  It felt _good_ to Nico – no, it wasn’t the kind of touch that drove him crazy, the way it did when Will stroked the sensitive spot deep inside him, but it felt comfortable – relaxing, even – when Will paid attention to his rim.

“So, tell me; exactly _why_ does it feel good when you do that?” Nico asked, sighing as Will continued his gentle massage.  “I get the prostate part, but why does the _rest_ of it feel good, too?”

Will smiled – and it wasn’t that mischievous smirk he got when his mind was filled with _Nico_ and _sex –_ it was the smile he had when he was excitedly explaining something that he’d learned in class, and the smile he got when he came home from an especially good lecture that he just _had_ to tell Nico about.  “Well, you’ve got loads of receptors in the anal sphinct–”

“Don’t say it!” Nico growled.

Will rolled his eyes before trying again.  “You’ve got loads of receptors in _that area_ , like thermoreceptors and mechanoreceptors, and they gather information on heat, friction, and pressure.”

Nico moaned as Will started prodding in a second finger.  “But _pooping_ doesn’t feel that good.”

Will laughed, removing his fingers for a moment.  “I don’t know, Nico.  Pooping doesn’t feel too bad.”

“Will, _gross!”_

“You brought it up first!” Will said, readjusting his position between Nico’s legs so that he was laying on his belly and turned his head to kiss the inside of Nico’s thigh.  He put his hand on Nico’s knee, guiding his legs open a little bit wider.  “Defecation is a perfectly normal biological process.  It’s not gross.”

“Okay, _fine,”_ Nico said as Will pressed two fingers back inside him.  He sighed, his fists curling into the sheets.  “But why does this feel so much _better_ than pooping?”

“A good chunk of it is psychological,” Will answered.  “Sort of like kissing.  Lips contain lots of pleasure receptors, but that doesn’t totally account for why we like it so much.  A lot of it is the chemicals rushing in our bodies, not just from physical stimulation, but from _emotional_ stimulation, as well.  Right now, your synapses are loaded with dopamine, so your body’s telling you that you like it.  It’s also because you think I’m hot and you love me.”

“What the fuck is a synapse?” Nico asked, not dignifying Will’s last statement with a reply.

Will laughed.  “It’s a little space between neurons and...you know, I’ll explain that later.  Don’t get me started on neurons right now – I’ll never stop.”

“But you’re so _hot_ when you talk about neurology,” Nico sighed.  “Who else is lucky enough to have a boyfriend who’ll lean over all sexy-like and whisper _want me to tell you about action potentials?”_

“It was _one time,_ Nico!” Will insisted, articulating his argument by slipping his fingers further inside him.  Nico gasped and arched his back, letting out a cry as Will curled his fingers against the sensitive area inside him.   He whimpered when Will rubbed it again, his hand automatically flying up to cover his mouth.

Will chuckled.  “That feel good?” he asked, kissing Nico’s hip.

Nico rolled his eyes.  “You know the answer to that,” he said, and then he moaned as Will continued to stroke that spot with his finger pads. 

“The prostate is a gland in the male reproductive system,” Will said, falling back into that semi-professional tone that he’d been using before.  His tongue licked up Nico’s shaft, making Nico cry out, his cock twitching with arousal.  “It contributes to the production of semen.  During anal intercourse, the prostate is a–”

“Will!” Nico shouted as his boyfriend’s fingers curled _just right_ inside him, his spine tingling and his belly going tight and a wave of precum spilling from his cock.  Will looked up, surprised by the outburst, but then he grinned, obviously proud of himself for being the cause of such a reaction. 

“You _like_ that,” Will observed happily, curling his fingers again.  Nico’s hips bucked up off the bed, uncontrollable gasps slipping from his lips as Will moved his fingers inside Nico, kissing and licking his cock at the same time.  His free hand traced up Nico’s inner thigh towards his groin, and then he pumped Nico’s leaking cock firmly.  Nico couldn’t help raising his hips to chase Will’s fist, but Will let go.  Holding out his hand for Nico to see, he said, “Do you know what this is?”

Nico sighed as Will’s fingers continued to rub inside him.  Glancing at the wet substance on Will’s other hand, he said, “Precum?” knowing that wasn’t the answer Will wanted. 

“Preseminal fluid, Mr. di Angelo,” Will corrected, wrapping his hand back around Nico’s cock to give him a few experimental strokes.  Nico sighed, his hips gyrating down onto Will’s fingers and up into Will’s fist.  “It’s a clear fluid emitted from the male urethra during sexual excitement.  The pH is alkaline – it neutralizes the acidity of the vagina, which is harmful to sperm.” 

Nico’s lip curled.  “New rule,” he said.  “No talking about vaginas in the bedroom.” 

Will laughed.  “Okay, agreed,” he said, twisting his hand over Nico’s cockhead as his fingers continued to assault Nico’s prostate with practiced accuracy.  “Anyway, prior to orgasm, the male’s urethral sphincter contracts–”

 _“Again_ with the sphincters?” Nico said, brushing his bangs out of his face to give Will a proper glare.  He felt like choking every time Will said it.

“There are a lot of sphincters, Nico!” Will insisted.  “You’re kind of limiting my ability to discuss reproductive anatomy and physiology if you don’t let me use the words ‘sphincter’ _or_ ‘vagina.’”

“Okay, _fine,_ tell me about the sphincter,” Nico relented, allowing himself to fall back into the pleasure Will’s hands were offering him.

Will nodded.  “Well, the urethral sphincter contracts during arousal in males in order to prevent urine and semen from mixing–”

“Because that would be gross,” Nico summed up.

“It would be unhealthy and unsanitary!” Will said.  “See, Nico, _this_ is why sphincters are important.  We would have all _kinds_ of problems if we didn’t have urethral sphincters.  For one thing–”

“Will!  Can you _please_ stop saying that word?” Nico insisted, cringing in disgust even as he shivered at the stimulation Will was giving him.  “It’s such a gross word.”

Will looked appalled.  “It’s a technical term!  It’s not supposed to sound _pretty.”_

“Yes, but I’m in the plateau phase and you said that my penis is supposed to remain erect,” Nico argued.  “If you keep saying that word, you’re going to kill my boner and then I won’t be in the plateau phase anymore.”

“That would be problematic,” Will agreed, giving Nico’s erection a firm pump and smirking when Nico gasped.  “Especially because I’m trying to get you to the _third_ phase of the sexual response cycle.”

 _“Ooh,”_ Nico said, glad to get back to the point.  “And what’s the third phase, Dr. Solace?”

“Orgasm,” Will explained as matter-of-factly as he would if he were tutoring a student rather than sliding two fingers inside his boyfriend.  Nico almost laughed at the serious expression Will was wearing.  It looked so out of place in the scene – but then, _everything_ seemed ridiculous about that moment.  The way they kept switching from saying lines that could come from a bad porno to Will genuinely explaining human physiology, from bickering good-naturedly to joking around, all while Will’s fingers were buried inside Nico and his fist was around Nico’s cock – none of it really made sense. 

But Nico loved it.  Everything about it was just so _them –_ them being completely unsexy, them being nerds, them being best friends, and them being absolutely in love.

“During orgasm, the male experiences muscle spasms in the lower body and ejaculates semen through the urethra,” Will went on, completely unaware of Nico’s internal dialogue as twisted his fingers inside Nico.  Nico bit down on his own lip and grabbed at Will’s shoulders as his hips jerked up into Will’s fist, then down onto Will’s fingers, the heat in his belly starting to make it hard to pay much attention to what Will was saying.  “Semen is a fluid released by males.  It’s composed of the secretions of various sex glands, including the male gonads, testes, which produce sperm, the male gamete.”

 _“Will,”_ Nico groaned, his nails digging into Will’s shoulders.  “Oh, _gods,_ Will, _faster.”_

Nico barely registered the flush that spread across Will’s face before Will curled his fingers into Nico’s prostate, his other hand twisting around Nico’s hard, leaking cock.  He barely noticed the way Will’s hips were moving, grinding down into the bed.  He barely heard Will babbling on about testosterone, dopamine, oxytocin, and other hormones and neurotransmitters and what they did during arousal.  All he could pay attention to was the way Will’s breath felt so close to his groin, the way Will’s fingers massaged his insides and found every sensitive spot so easily, the way Will’s hand felt as it stroked up and down his erection, slick with precum and just tight enough to make Nico feel like he could sing. 

“I’m gonna come,” Nico blurted out just as Will was starting to explain spermatogenesis, and Will looked surprised, as though he’d completely forgotten that was the end goal.  Honestly, Nico wouldn’t doubt that was the case; Will sometimes got so absorbed when he was studying or talking about physiology or medical conditions that Nico was pretty sure he could perform a tap dance while yodeling and Will wouldn’t notice. 

Will was an absolute nerd that way.  Nico loved him for it.

“I’m so close,” Nico whispered, moving one hand from Will’s shoulder to his mouth and biting his finger to hide the embarrassing stream of whimpers and gasps and moans and cries coming from his throat.  He felt Will’s hands still for a second, saw the dumbstruck look that crossed his face, and then Will blushed hard and started moving his hands again, speeding up his strokes and thrusts as Nico cried out in ecstasy.

“You’re so hot,” Will said disbelievingly.  “Fuck, Nico, I get so turned on when I see you like this.”

Nico moaned, opening up his legs further and bending them so that he could lean his weight on his heels and raise his lower body up, fucking himself down on Will’s fingers and up into Will’s hand, not sure which felt better, which one he was chasing more....

Will licked up the base of Nico’s cock, his hand twisting over the head, and that was it – Nico was gone, shouting his lover’s name as his vision went nearly white, his insides burning with pleasure.

He gasped as he fell back onto the bed and was unable to stop himself from whimpering when Will released his cock and removed his fingers.  He saw Will moving, sitting back on his knees, and heard the sound of skin on skin as he started to stroke himself off.

“No, you don’t!” Nico said, forcing himself to get up.  Will’s eyes widened as Nico pinned him down on the bed.  Nico snatched up the bottle of lube that they’d abandoned earlier.  “Do you want me to–”

“Yes!” Will gasped before Nico could finish. 

Nico chuckled, opening the bottle and slicking his fingers before crawling over Will and touching his entrance.  Will bit his lip, his whole face turning bright red when Nico rubbed around his hole. 

“You like that?” Nico asked teasingly.  “You like it when I touch your exterior sphincter?”

Will barked a laugh.  “Oh, gods, that _is_ a boner-killer,” he admitted.  “But I’m so turned on that it doesn’t matter.”

Nico hummed, prodding inside Will with his index finger.  He leaned down and sucked Will’s cockhead into his mouth, using his lips and tongue to pleasure his boyfriend while his hand worked inside Will, searching for that spot....

 _“Oh!”_ Will cried loudly, his hips bucking up and forcing his cock in Nico’s mouth further.  “This is _not_ going to last very long.”

Nico’s lips released Will’s cock with a pop and he replaced his mouth with his free hand.  “That’s okay,” he told his boyfriend.  “After exams are over, we’ll make sure to have a _long_ celebration.”

Will whimpered as Nico ducked back down to lick up Will’s shaft and take him back inside his mouth, quickly moving his head with short bobs while his hand covered the rest of Will’s cock.  Nico curled his finger, stroking Will’s prostate, and Will shouted and drove his hips upward.  Nico felt hot spurts land on the roof of his mouth and tasted Will’s come on his tongue. 

Nico pulled off, coughing; he hadn’t expected Will to come undone so quickly.  Some of Will’s come had landed far back in his mouth, in a place that made him gag.  He supposed he should have listened a little more carefully when Will told him he wasn’t going to last long.

“Sorry,” he apologized as he coughed again.  “This is _not_ sexy.”

“No, I’m sorry – I didn’t warn you,” Will said.  He forced himself to crawl up the bed to grab a tissue and wiped his hands off before using a new tissue to clean the mess around Nico’s mouth. 

“I just didn’t realize that when you said you were close, you meant _that_ close,” Nico admitted, his voice muffled as Will cleaned him up. 

Will smiled sheepishly before leaning in to peck Nico’s lips.  “Yeah...sorry.  I was just...I was _really_ turned on,” Will said. 

“Yeah, I could tell,” Nico said, and he was very proud of himself for making Will feel that way.  “How about a nap and a shower before you get back to studying?”

“Nap first,” Will said tiredly, climbing up the bed and slipping under the blankets without even bothering to put on underwear.  Nico rolled his eyes before he joined him, cuddling into Will’s side and sighing in contentment. 

“You know,” Will remarked, “as much as I love the first three phases of the sexual response cycle, I think my favorite would have to be the fourth.”

Nico angled his head to look up at him.  “And what’s that, Dr. Solace?”

Will smiled lovingly and kissed Nico’s forehead.  “Resolution,” he answered.


End file.
